My Past is Not Today
Katrina Hadley (storyboard) David Corman (production) Ken Chu (animation director) |music = Daniel Ingram |lyrics = Daniel Ingram |album = My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack |length = 2:19 |headercolor = #FECB56 |headerfontcolor = #DC002A}}My Past is Not Today is a song featured in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks animated encore short of the same name, which leads up to the third Equestria Girls film installment, Friendship Games. The short and song were uploaded to the Hasbro Studios Shorts YouTube channel on before being made private and separately reuploaded on , both times alongside Life is a Runway and Friendship Through the Ages; Hasbro's My Little Pony Facebook page uploaded it on May 3, 2015, and the Hasbro Studios Shorts YouTube channel uploaded a sing-along version on May 4, 2015. The song marks Sunset Shimmer's first solo. At the end of the short, Sunset takes on a phoenix-like appearance, which was a visual metaphor according to Ishi Rudell and is reminiscent of her rock star dress from both her Time to Shine doll and the chapter book Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine. On the back of a printed insert bundled in the Barnes & Noble Special Edition of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine, a letter to Rarity from Sunset Shimmer includes a draft of the song My Past is Not Today. It serves as the second track on the soundtrack album My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, under the title My Past Is Not Today. Animated short synopsis At dusk, Sunset Shimmer is seen singing on the roof of Canterlot High School. Then, a flashback of her demonic transformation from the first film occurs. Through further flashbacks, Sunset discards the photos of her as Princess of the Fall Formal as seen in Principal Celestia's office. She sings about how difficult it was for her to make friends. Sunset decides to let her past go by letting her leather jacket blow away in the wind. She is soon surrounded by a yellow magical aura. As she starts to float, she takes on a phoenix-like form. Lyrics :Shimmer ::Power :: Was all I desired (I desired, all I desired) ::But all that grew inside me ::Was the darkness I acquired ::When I began to fall ::And I lost the path ahead ::That's when your friendship found me ::And it lifted me instead ::Like a phoenix burning bright ::In the sky ::I'll show there's another side to me ::You can't deny ::I may not know what the future holds ::But hear me when I say ::That my past does not define me ::'Cause my past is not today ::Ambition ::Is what I believed ::Would be the only way ::To set me free ::But when it disappeared ::And I found myself alone ::That's when you came and got me ::And it felt like I was home ::Like a phoenix burning bright ::In the sky ::I'll show there's another side to me ::You can't deny ::I may not know what the future holds ::But hear me when I say ::That my past does not define me ::'Cause my past is not today Gallery References pl:My Past is Not Today Category:Rainbow Rocks songs Category:Songs Category:Animated shorts